Ice
"Ice" is the eighth episode in the first season of The Hollow. Overview After battling an ice monster, Adam, Kai, and Mira weigh whether to help the other kids. They then find themselves stranded at sea. Plot Ice Battle In the Ice Palace, Adam, Mira, and Kai come face to face with an intimidating monster made entirely of ice. They run through the caves in search of an exit, dodging the monster's ice blast attacks. Mira talks to the monster with the intent to calm him, all to no avail. Kai and the ice monster engage in a duel of fire against ice. When one of Kai's fire blasts hits the ceiling, Mira has an idea how to defeat the monster and swiftly puts it into action. Adam distracts the monster while Mira and Kai aim fire at the ceiling, which causes large chunks of ice to fall from the ceiling and crush the monster. As Adam, Mira, and Kai approach Reeve, Vanessa, and Skeet frozen in blocks of ice, Adam tells Kai to thaw out the Ishibo without thawing out Reeve. Kai argues that he should thaw all three of them out. Adam insists that this is bad idea because the others are untrustworthy. Mira gives the others the benefit of the doubt and encourages Adam to do the same. Adam remains obstinate, but Kai thaws out the others anyway. Reeve, Vanessa, and Skeet are free, and Kai explains to them Adam's theory that they are in a video game. Adam reminds them that, regardless of the theory, they should focus on getting home. Vanessa, Skeet, and Reeve nod at each other, and Reeve uses his telekinetic powers to attack Adam from behind with the Ishibo. Vanessa grabs Kai and flies him out of the palace and high into the sky. She confesses to him that she never had romantic feelings for him, and that she already knew they were in a video game and used him to help her team win the game. She then drops him from a great height. Kai uses his fire propulsion power to soften the fall but is still dizzy when he lands. Reeve and Skeet taunt him as they exit the ice palace with the Ishibo. Kai hears Mira's voice yell Adam's name from inside the palace. Skeet runs away at super speed while Vanessa carries Reeve through the air. Kai runs inside the palace and sees Mira crying over Adam's ashen unconscious body. Kai relays everything Vanessa told him to Mira as he tries to warm Adam with his powers. Mira suggests that they ask The Weird Guy for a portal to get Adam to safety, and Kai hesitantly admits that he already used the last portal. As Mira and Kai walk out of the palace with Adam around their shoulders, the ice monster wakes up and as morphed into a new, stronger form. The monster follows them outside and prepares to strike. A herd of polar bears comes to aid the teens just in time. While the bears attack the ice monster, Kai uses his power to sever off a chunk of ice allowing them to float away into the ocean. Lost at Sea Mira empties the satchel to check that the vial of medicine is in fact depleted as she suspects. A gust of wind blows the map into the water. Kai instinctively dives in after it, and in doing so, he disrupts the balance of weight on the iceberg causing the satchel and its contents to fall into the ocean to be lost forever. Kai swims back to the iceberg with the map in hand. As the iceberg drifts into warmer waters, it starts to break apart. Kai balances on what little remains of the ice while Mira takes Adam and swims to find land. Kai talks to himself to pass the time. A trio of sharks spots him and swims towards him preparing to feast, but just as the shark get close, they swiftly swim away. A large whale surfaces behind Kai startling him. Mira announces her presence and invites him onto the whale. As the whale swims, Kai's nausea causes him to vomit. The Beach The whale approaches the beach, and Mira and Kai marvel at what appears to be an old temple. The last blank area of the map fills in, revealing spiders on the beach. Once ashore, Mira thanks the whale for its assistance. The whale glitches leaving Mira and Kai astonished. The orbital shuttle from space begins falling towards them out of the sky glitching severely as it descends. Mira and Kai grab Adam and try to run for safety and the space shuttle crash lands on the beach. Fortunately, everyone is unharmed. Kai points out that the sky is glitching. The Weird Guy appears abruptly startling Mira and Kai. He tries to warn them to get out of the game, but his words and appearance are warped by severe glitching. They ask him how to get out, but he glitches and disappears before he can answer. Mira and Kai stand in the sand confused and worried as everything around them glitches. Characters In order of appearance: * Mira * Reeve * Adam * Kai * Vanessa * Skeet * Ice monster * The Weird Guy Notable Quotes Read the full transcript here. * "I don't want to be a Kai-cicle again." – Kai * "Is your mama a glacier? 'Cause you sure are slow." – Adam * "You know what, Kai? I'm tired of arguing, so let's just drop it." – Vanessa Gallery Ice Palace Entrance.png Ice Monster Shadow.png Mira's Eyes.png Reeve and the Ishibo.png Adam Frozen.png Iceberg Aurora.png Kai Stranded on an Iceberg.png Space Shuttle Beach Crash.png The Weird Guy Glitch.png Category:Episodes